Cheatin Little Lies Gone Wrong
by Haya-Chan
Summary: Sakura and Zabuza pairing yeah
1. Please again

Disclaimer- I dont not own Naruto...But if I did **insert evil laughter here **

This is one of my many crack pot parings! I'm not sure if people will like it but r/r! I would like to know what you people think...on with the dirty story!

"Oh Zabuza-San!" Sakura moaned in pleasure.

Ever scenes they met in Mist 'The country of betrayal' They have been together every night secretly. She is married, and he has a child, They are always partying getting drunk and seen together you would think they were a match made in heaven if you saw them! You would never know, They are just acquaintances.

Her husbands job takes him everywhere, He works with a man who cares for reptilian animals Her husband and him work together in a huge company and they make millions everyday. He never comes home to love her and she was longing for a mans touch.

He is a single father, His wife died of a disease leaving him self and there little boy haku (who is now twelve) to fend for themselves.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Zabuza moaned loudly as she grabbed his member.

She loves her husband with all her heart but he just doesn't please her like he used to.

She licked the tip of his member and he moaned again. She smiled. She had REALLY missed this.

Zabuza loved his wife and son and never thought there would be another. But then Sakura came along and showed him other wise, That there could be another.

After she finished with his member, she was back underneath him panting hard. He pressed his lips to hers then moved down and brushed his tongue over her nipple, it hardened. She moaned. Oh how he forgot how much he had missed this.

His tip neared her entrance and she closed her eyes waiting fort the intrusion, When he hit she moaned loudly.

She hadn't been there for so long she for got what it felt like, He pumped up and down in her she moaned in pure pleasure.

He thrust inside of her faster and harder her little eps and moans made him go faster and harder until he finally came to inside of her. He grunted and she yelped and he exited from her warm core.

He kissed her and laid down next to her. They both breathed heavily for awhile and she stud up and he followed, She grabbed a bath robe and put it on herself. She then started to change the sheets from the bed. Her husband was coming home today for the first time in a week, and a sweat and blood covered bed is not what she wanted him to see.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

After all was done, cloths were changed and sheets were clean she looked at the clock and yelped. "OH MY GOSH! he's coming home! Hurry! You have to leave!"

Zabuza ran towards the door with Sakura running behind him.

She kissed his check and he kissed her lips wanting to hold her again.

He walked out the door and down the sidesteps to his car. Right after he put the key in the ignition and started the car he saw one lone car driving down the street. "That must be him." Zabuza thought out loud. He watched as a man with jet black hair and a pale face with a suit got out of his car and walked up to Sakura's house with candy and roses in his arms. Zabuza put his head down on the stearing wheel.

'I don't wanna know what he has in store for her' Zabuza thought as he picked his head up off the staring wheel and pulled away from the side walk and on to the long drive home ahead of him.


	2. OH NOOOOO

Disclaimer: I...Don't...Own...Naruto.

This story is like a little test for me to get used to the chapter thingy so yeah lol! So read on my fair readers!

Sasuke reached for the door knob and opened the to a cooking in a 'kiss the cook' frilly apron. When she noticed him walk in she squealed in happiness. (Sasuke put the roses and candies on the couch.)

She had changed into a little red dress with bright red lipstick making her lips much bigger (A/n Maybe It's Maybelline.) She had her hair down hanging around her shoulders and her bangs were framing her face. To be honest with you she was drop dead gorgeous in under five minutes.

'She just started to cook this food its barely cooked look at the meat!' Sasuke thought to himself. He smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

He reached for her hand and lead her away from the kitchen to the living room. She giggled in happiness.

He motioned for her to sit down on the couch witch she did kindly without saying a word.

"Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke whispered into her ear saying her name in a seducing calling for her.

He leaned in and started to suck on her neck. She moaned as his hand traveled to her back and found it's way to the zipper of her dress.

When he found the zipper he tugged at it and pulled it down until it came undone. His hand found it's way to her breast and he squeezed it and ran his thumb over her nipple and it hardened. She moaned.

Thats when she started thinking about how she had just been with Zabuza. She thought about how much she loved Sasuke and how much she didn't want this to happen.

Sasuke picked her up off the couch and carried her to there room, The room she had spent so much time alone, Then Zabuza came and her nights alone ended.

Sasuke laid Sakura down on the freshly made bed and took off his shirt showing his well toned body. His abs and chest well made his body. His eyes glimmered as he looked at her with anxious eyes. He undid his pants button/zipper.

Slowly he got untop of her and pulling her panties down on the way. His mouth met hers once more before his fast entrance into her body.

_'I didn't want this to happen!' _Sakura was screaming on the inside._ 'I feel so guilty!'_

While Sasuke is thinking the same thing as well.

'FLASH BACK!'

Sasuke sat Ino on her desk at the new office sucking on her neck and leaving red marks on her neck.

She moaned when his hand touched her in places. Then she remembered,

"S-s-sa-su-ke-K-kun?" She studdered because his hand was on her breast and sucking on her nipple did not help at all.

"Humm?" he asked his lips still on her nipple she quivered at the feeling.

"W-what a-about your wi-wife?" She giggled. Knowing he would say 'I love you more' and continue with his intrusion on her body.

But he was gone faster then he came.

Leaving poor Ino devastated.

He pumped harder and faster into Sakura trying to forget what had happened. He'd figured she would have figured out by the faint smell of perfume on his cloths.

She mewed and moaned the entire time.

By the sounds she was making you would never know if she knew, You would not be able to tell.

_'She doesn't know?' _He thought.

_'He doesn't know!'_ She thought

He pushed into her one last time and he came to and left her body. She passed out quickly twice in one day was to much after such a long time. Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead, And fell asleep next to her.

The next few weeks would be hell for Sakura though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooooooooooooo what do you people think? Tell me please! R/R Haya-Chan


	3. the turnout

Disclaimer: NO MORE OF THIS IT MAAKES ME FEEL BADDDDD I don't own Naruto! ARE YOU HAPPY!?

Well Last chapter! I hope you people like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was going to the doctor today and when she got there the doctor had a hug smile on her face.

"I think you know whats wrong with you but I will do some tests to be sure!"

**'What a chipper women'** inner Sakura complained.

The doctor finished her tests and took a sample of blood in her stomach and asked her to go in a cup. Tenten, her best friend was there. She flew in from Konoha City to be here with her. Ten ten was also pregnant.

For what felt like a forever (only an hour.) The Doctor came back in with a grin on her face.

"Your Pregnant!" the doctor said and walked out of the room. Sakura scrunched up into a little ball on the bed.

Tenten hugged her friend "It will be alright Sakura. You will be alright." "NO!" Sakura yelled. "It will not be alright!"

She stood up right. "I...I don't know who the father is..."

Sakura walked into the house and fell onto the couch. Tenten walked into the kitchen and screamed

"T..Tenten?" Sakura jumped up and grabbed one of her husbands kantanas off the wall.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU CAME!?" Tenten screamed.

"Yeah I took time off of work just to see the look on your face." A deep voice in the kitchen rang out, Sakura put the Kantana back where it belonged.

A man with a bowl cut hair cut came walking out of the kitchen with Tenten clinging to his arm.

"Remember Me?" The man asked Sakura. "I'm Rock Lee." He said his voice deep and rich. insert nice guy pose here.

"OH MY GOSH!! your the creep that used to chase me around school!" Sakura yelled pointing at Lee. Tenten and Lee sweat dropped.

"YOUR DATING HIM?!" Sakura yelled at Tenten.

Sasuke walked into his house and walked to Sakura He wrapped his arm around her waist. "How did it go?" he whispered in her ear.

"I...I Sasuke sit down for a minute I have to tell you something." Sakura walked past Tenten who whispered a 'good luck' in her ear.

Lee followed Tenten into the kitchen while Sasuku and Sakura got comfy.

"Sakura I..." Sasuke started but only to be stopped by Sakura's finger.

"Sasuke I'm I'm Pregnant..." Sasuke's phone rang. Sakura grabbed it and answered it. A loud voice was on the other end. Her ear piercing scream dug into Sakura's ear.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING TO ME! BUT IT IS NOT GONNA WOK ANYMORE! I HATE YOU FOR TRYING TO SEX ME WITH OUT LEAVING YOUR WIFE FIRST! YOU ARE SO DUMB UCHIHA! I CANT BELIVE YOU! YOU IDOIT!"

The phone dropped to the ground and the room filled with silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honey why you calling me so late It's kinda hard to talk right now Honey why you crying is everything okay I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud **Sasuke sat on there old couch he hasn't gone to work sense the day she left. There is no reason to now.** Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet **Sakura sat on the couch of her new apartment listening to the sound of her babys breaths the father was...** Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Zabuza had heard on the news that a business tycoons partner has given up his job because his wife left him...Zabuza had to find her he had to know... It's funny that you're calling me tonight And yes I dreamt of you too And does he know you're talking to me Will it start a fight No I don't think she has a clue Well my girl's in the next room Sasuke laid down on there bed...He will never get to see his baby never... Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Sakura stood up to get her baby the soft pale blue eyes Sasuke had blue eyes but most baby's have blue eyes... Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Zabuza told Haku that they were going on vacation he turned on his car and drove for Konoha...Her home town thats where he would start. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Sasuke sat up and walked to the bath room...His final resting place. Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel (And I never wanna say goodbye) Sakura had a DNA test done on her baby Sasuke's hair and Zabuza's hair 'don't ask where she got that' The father is.. But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Honey why you calling me so late

Zabuza finally caught up with one of Sakuras family members who told him she was staying in an apartment with her baby boy. Zabuza's face dropped. "She has a baby now?" Zabuza asked her cousin.

"Yes and she wont let anyone help her out! But she is doing fine by herself." Zabuza thanked the woman and went off. Haku was the first to ask wonder. "Father?" Haku asked his dad at a red light. "What ever happened to Sakura?" Zabuza sighed.

Sasuke's funeral was 3 days after it happened a lady said the house was getting stinky and she couldnt stand it anymore. They found his body then. Poor poor Sasuke.

Sakura cried for joy when she found out who the father was. He was the man she had hoped would be her baby boys father it was...

"Is That why we are here father?Looking for her? But she has a baby now and that means..."

"I know what it means Haku..But that does not mean I don't want to see her." Haku shook his head and looked strait forward. He was worried for his father.

UCHIHA SASUKE. RIP. 2006, 26 May you rest in piece poorest of Uchiha's may you rest in piece.

Sakura was outside of her new home hanging cloths and such her baby cried and she ran inside to get him. She realized why he was crying someone was ringing the door bell. "Don't cry little one mama's got you." she cooed into the baby's ear. He stopped crying. She answered the door. A tall man with dark brown hair and Grey eyes was in the doorway of her house. Sakura started to cry. She looked at her baby then at Zabuza and hugged him.

"So you remember me?" Sakura cried. "Yes yes I do!" She said happily. "Then your not mad at me for coming here?" She shook her head happily. "No..no I'm not! Come on in I know its kinda messy but its new..This place I just got here Yesterday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep thats where i'm ending it...yay i'm done with it! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Review everyone!


End file.
